


Willex Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Jatp drabbles [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, alt. ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: 'What we have is special.'
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Jatp drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Willex Drabble 1

Alex watched as Willie skated out of Julie’s drive way. His words ringing in Alex’s head. 

_“We never should’ve met.”_

Bull. 

Absolute utter and complete bullshit. If they never should’ve met, they wouldn’t have met. They both wouldn’t have died, Alex wouldn’t have walked down that block, Willie wouldn’t have skated down that block and run into him. 

It was like Julie and Flynn were always saying, somethings were just signs.

As far as Alex was concerned he and Willie were absolutely supposed to have met, and there was no way in hell he was just going to ignore that fact. 

“Willie wait!” Alex called out, and Willie stopped, looking back at Alex who immediately regretted his decision. Maybe he should just let Willie go, it’s obviously what he wants, Alex shouldn’t hold him back from that. 

Alex stammered trying to find the right words to say to Willie, “I-” Alex took a deep breath, **“** What we have is special. **”** Willie took a step back, looking like he’d just been punched to the stomach. 

“I don’t really say things like this a lot,” Alex continued, “But it’s true. You say we weren’t supposed to meet, but I think that’s a lie. The fact of what situations we met under proves that.” 

Willie looked at him, tears brimming his eyes, “Alex-” 

“I don’t care what happened Willie,” Alex pleaded, “I do not care what Caleb made you do, because all I care about is you.” 

Willie shook his head, “You don’t understand-” 

“So make me,” Alex begged, stepping up to Willie, and taking Willie’s hands in his own. “Make me understand, don’t push me away.” 

Willie squeezed Alex’s hand, “I hurt you.” 

Alex smiled, kissing the inside of Willie’s hands, “You could never hurt me.” 


End file.
